


Experimentation

by Writerperson78



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Body Modification, Character Development, Conversations, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Nipple Piercings, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot, Tongue Piercings, for science, just trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerperson78/pseuds/Writerperson78
Summary: Quick, humorous one-shot. The two of them have been apart for a bit over a month after the holidays; there were a few discussions online when they had the chance. One of these brought up the prospect of certain piercings beyond earrings. Does something actually come of this? Complete and total side-fluff for the 'verse.
Relationships: Adelheid Bernstein/Seirah | Whip
Kudos: 1





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> This story was brought to you by general goofiness on my part, and chatting with some buddies about tattoos and piercings after seeing a cool picture that showed off Adelheid’s earrings better.
> 
> This turned into “What if Adel had piercings *beyond* his earrings? What sorts would he get? Would he get some? Why?"
> 
> The answer, readers, is within.

_Finally_ , Adelheid had thought to himself as he rolled out of bed; scratching absently, though carefully, at his chest.

He was in particularly good spirits today. He was back in Germany, at one of their usual areas where they would dock the Sky Noah. Most importantly, Seirah, Heidern, and the rest of them were on their way back from their extended job. 

On the bright side, they had over two weeks together for Christmas and New Years, which was absolutely wonderful. On the downside, her group had gotten a rather urgent mission in the US that they had to deal with. Whip, being an expert in several things that would be necessary, was to go along. On top of this, Adel himself had to travel for several things, so they were essentially down to talking online, and on the phone, which they were able to do a few times a week, at least. 

But they had not seen each other since the second week or so of January. It was now almost mid February. 

It was the absolute _longest_ they had been apart so far. They had spent a week or two at a time apart, that was normal, but this was far too much for the both of them. 

Stretching again-he had slept relatively well last night, all told, he walked over to the large mirror on the wall before going to pull the breakfast cart in that Henrik would have had ready for him. Looking at himself in said mirror, he examined his chest, looking at two of his newer acquisitions.

Well, fairly new. They were about a month old at this point. 

“They” being a set of surgical steel rings in his nipples.

To go with the barbell in his tongue. 

The initial idea of these had come about during a discussion with Whip a couple days after she had left. While on a video call, she had started talking about one of their clients, and how he was a rather heavily tattooed and pierced man; she mentioned they looked rather cool in passing. 

She _then_ noticed the sudden, thoughtful look on Adel’s face for a moment and giggled.

“Are you…” she had started, her eyebrow raising.

Adel shrugged. “I mean, it’s not...out of the question,” he had said. It was something he had considered a couple of times in his life, though he had never bothered with it.

Seeing the wicked grin on his partner’s face had started his wheels turning again, however. While he couldn’t read minds, he _knew_ that look of hers very well. 

The tongue piercing had ended up being a random addition. After having seen a picture of it, he liked the idea of one...as it was also discreet, fairly easy to hide, and looked rather neat, to boot. 

And _then_ after reading a few things online about exactly what one could do with them in... _certain_ situations, he decided to throw it in. 

Just, well, for science. 

That one was thankfully healed, but the rings were still quite a bit sore. He healed faster than a typical person, but he didn’t heal overnight; thus, while he would likely recover from these faster than normal, they didn’t heal _nearly_ as fast as mouth piercings. 

They still sort of chafed, but they were healing clean. He _did_ think they looked rather nice on him; somehow, the combination he had gotten fit him well. He wasn’t much of a tattoo person-for himself, anyway-but he had earrings for ages, and piercings seemed to suit his general aesthetic more. He wasn’t sure exactly what had gotten into him, but he just sort of...felt like trying something new. Maybe, he thought to himself, it was trying to find his own way somewhat. To adopt a couple more things into his own look, trying to set himself apart from his past. 

He was not a particularly wild young man, but he _could_ be bold, for certain, when he wanted to be. 

His sister had not really noticed; still distant and troubled at the best of times, they had at least gotten to talk a bit about a few things, and she seemed warm to him, though asked to be excused after a time. It frustrated him that he and Heidern had not seemingly got any closer to what was going on, but for him, so long as he noticed her not doing anything too out of character at the moment, he simply tried to get on with his life. He was quite pleased that she seemed to accept Seirah being around; no longer did she look at his lover with the same jealousy that she did when they had first started coming around, though they didn't speak really at all. But there was still _definitely_ something wrong; the Rose he had known before would have never acted how she did those first months.

 _In time, we'll figure it out,_ he had told himself. He and Heidern followed that strange cult as closely as they could.

In any case, this day he was _more_ than overjoyed-Seirah would be returning. He was going to go meet her immediately at their hotel; a different one this time, still in the city, and an easy drive for him. He knew it was even nicer than their last. She would _also_ be getting to spend a few nights with him, she said; she had already been debriefed and everything had wrapped up. 

Adel himself had been through a fair few hairy situations of his own the past month; having to deal with another rival, and this one rather large...though he put paid to anything they wanted to do, and with relish, given the types they were. 

The blood trail leading both into and out of the place was enough of a message to stop their operations. He had not heard from any of the living underlings since. 

But, for now, he had far more pleasant things on his mind. Heading to the shower, he looked forward to his lover’s company again; while he appreciated some free time on his own-they both did-a bit over a month was just _too_ long. 

As he let the water get hot, he sort of wondered what she was going to think. 

\---

Arriving at the hotel, he had parked in the attached lot-he had driven there himself, as he liked to often do-and made his way up to the floor where he knew she was located. Wearing his long jacket, his usual heavy boots and a hoodie-the snow was still rather heavy on the ground outside, as the weather hadn’t broken yet-he opened his coat as he made his way off the elevator. Stretching, he played a bit with the barbell in his mouth; he had adjusted to speaking with it rather quickly, and it had healed completely clean.

The piercer had been somewhat surprised at how fast he healed, as he usually didn’t swap out the barbell for the shorter one that fast-but Adelheid didn’t mention anything about his father having been cursed by a Heavenly King before he was born, as he thought it may have dampened the conversation somewhat. The piercer had just chalked it up to some people having ridiculously fast healing and gave him the all clear to do whatever he wanted with it. 

He liked how it felt quite a bit; the cool metal wasn’t uncomfortable at all and it was sort of relaxing to mess with. 

Arriving at the room, he knocked at the door; bracing since he knew what was coming, he immediately caught Whip as she leapt at him as soon as the door was open. 

Wordlessly, she nuzzled up to his face as they started to kiss each other all over, finally meeting at the mouth, where they settled into a rather deep kiss...in which after a few moments, Whip uttered a pleasantly surprised sound, before slowly breaking. She looked at him, blinking slowly, a tiny smirk pulling at the edge of her mouth.

“You…”

Adelheid smirked. “I dec-”

Before he could even finish the sentence, she had pushed forward onto his mouth again, heading back to what they were doing for several moments as he walked into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. 

As they separated-Adel adjusting to kissing her with his new acquisition with few issues, it seemed-she smirked at him, running her hands through his soft hair. “So...you…”

“I did, yes,” he said. “Well…” he adjusted his shirt.

“Wait…” she replied, staring. Hiking up his hoodie-with the tank top underneath of it-she stared at his nipples, with the rather shiny, stainless steel rings through them. She laughed in delight. “You went _all_ the way with this, didn’t you?” 

“I had gotten these first, believe it or not,” he replied, hanging his longcoat up. “I decided on the tongue after. I had seen some pictures of it...and reading up on it I thought it would be easy to sort of keep out of the way, and…” he trailed off the last part, smirking rather evilly. 

“Well, it _does_ feel good,” she said, pushing forward to try again. She liked the way it felt quite a bit, in fact; new, and not _that_ invasive at all, but _just_ enough to add a bit of a different feel.

She quickly shook her head, trying to chase _certain_ thoughts out of it so they could go eat quickly like their original plan. “I missed you so much,” she added after it broke.

“Same,” he said, nuzzling around her ear gently, kissing it a few times. He grunted once as she pressed against him for a moment, as she blinked. 

“Oh! Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he laughed. “They’re just a bit...sensitive, that’s all.” 

“Do they hurt?”

“They only chafe a little, mostly, by now. Rubbing too hard against them makes them a bit tender, but they’re healing well. Will take awhile until they’re fully healed, though. The first morning? I woke up and thought someone had stabbed me in the nipples.”

“...Technically, someone _did_ ,” she laughed, poking his forehead.

He grinned sheepishly, realizing what he had just said. He shrugged. 

She grinned, shaking her head. “I can’t believe you got these, but I think they look _great_ on you,” she said. “Did it hurt getting them done?” she asked, lifting his shirt again to gently poke one. He chuckled; they were sensitive in _other_ ways, too. 

“These pinched when I had them done some, yeah...but it’s nothing that I hadn’t felt far worse before,” he chuckled. “I barely felt the tongue. _That’s_ completely healed, he said. I wouldn’t have been able to kiss you otherwise.” As if to prove it, he pushed forward to meet her in yet another; having been apart for an entire month, they had severely missed each other’s presence. As it broke, he teased her ear with it a bit, causing her to shiver.

As she snuck a few more kisses in, she laughed softly; this one had a bit of a wicked tone. “You going to show me what _else_ that thing can do later?” she muttered as she nuzzled against him, nipping at his earlobe once. 

“Mmm... _definitely_ ,” he said, kissing down her jaw to her neck...teasing her a little with the new acquisition, as if to hint. 

Despite the _clearly_ obvious and dirty thoughts the two had right now, it came from a place of just being happy to be together again. 

Leaning against him as he leaned by the wall, she enjoyed his hand stroking her hair some more. “Want to go eat soon?” she smirked. “I can pack fairly quickly. You drive. We eat. Then Sky Noah,” she said, rather directly. 

“Sure,” he said, chuckling at her rather quick and direct dialogue.

“And _please_ give Henrik some sort of project to do tonight,” she added, grinning.

At that, he laughed. “Oh yeah. Don’t worry. That’s covered,” he smirked. He had let Henrik know that he had some private affairs that night, and he was not to be bothered. 

Despite their dialogue, however, they didn’t hurry yet in moving, as she was awfully comfortable leaning against him. Finally hearing her sigh and start to move away, she kissed him once more lightly on the mouth as she went to pack her larger overnight bag with a few day’s worth of clothing, her laptop, and some of her more important materials. 

Adel waited patiently by the door with his arms folded as he leaned by the wall, watching her a moment before he slid his longcoat back on, absently grabbing his keys from the pocket as she walked up to him. 

Grabbing him by the front of his hoodie for a moment, she pulled him forward for another kiss, having severely missed him this past months. “Let’s get out of here before they try to slap me with a new duty,” she chuckled. 

“Yes, m’am,” he said humorously as he held the door open for her; they made their way to the elevator.

While the two missed each other terribly, they both had to admit that meeting again after some time apart was one of the best feelings they ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> A completely fluffy oneshot with some pervy innuendo. This was simply born of a discussion with some friends, as said, about piercings, and it went toward ‘So what would Adel get, if he got other piercings?’ We determined that he wasn’t really a nose or eyebrow guy-a bit too ‘obvious,’ maybe, but would likely get something more discreet; and given that he’s not a particularly freaky type of guy or anything, nipples stood out as being something he may actually do. Something a bit daring, though easily hidden, and not really that weird in the long run when it comes to piercings. 
> 
> And, well, the tongue was the same, Discreet, fairly easy to hide...and, well, has its share of practicality, we’ll say, when it comes to certain couple endeavors. ;D
> 
> It was also cool to maybe see him move on a bit into his own sort of...look and life by branching out a little. 
> 
> (The mention of the shorter barbell-traditionally with piercings, they insert longer ones at first; after they heal, they replace them with shorter ones. This is to account for swelling.)
> 
> Usually tongue piercings can run around 4-6 weeks to heal(slow healers might go up to 8); but I have headcanoned Adel, thanks to his father’s tainted blood passed on, as being able to heal somewhat faster than normal, hence some of his past wounds in battle healing a little quicker than an average Joe. It still took him just under a month, so he’s nowhere near like, super healing factor or anything-it’s just a little more robust. His nipples would still be sore though-those take months to heal IRL, and his would probably still take months, though just...less months. 
> 
> “Give Henrik a project” is a sort of call-back to a couple of fics and how Adelheid’s head servant, a few times, provided some *very* inopportune interruptions to the couple in the past. Thus, any time they want their private time together, Adelheid makes sure that his servants stay the hell away from his room, heh.
> 
> Oh yeah, while this is a one-shot, stay tuned for a little...follow up. >:)


End file.
